Harry Potter et les Cavaliers et l'Apocalypse
by cemanociba
Summary: Comme beaucoup d'autre sur le site, je ne sais pas faire de resumé ;P
1. Paisibles vacances

Le monde entier était en effervescence cet été là. Les Jeux Olympiques venaient tout juste de se terminer aux États-Unis, à Atlanta. La Grande-Bretagne avait rapporté beaucoup de médailles et failli même remporter l'épreuve reine des J.O. : le relais 4x100 homme. Finalement, ils terminaient seconds.

En cette fin de juillet, les journées étaient chaudes mais la chaleur restait néanmoins supportable. Durant la journée, tous les enfants du Royaume-Uni jouaient dehors sous un soleil radieux. Tous ... non ! Au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning, dans la banlieue de Londres, un jeune homme était enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle était la plus petite pièce de la maison après le placard sous l'escalier, qui fut la chambre du jeune garçon jusqu'à ses 11 ans. Mais pour la première fois depuis 6 ans, c'était lui qui avait décidé de rester ainsi 'enfermé'. Il passait ses journées là, ne sortant que pour prendre une douche et se faire un sandwich qu'il s'empressait d'aller manger la haut, seul. Ses hôtes ne souhaitant plus avoir affaire à lui ne s'en plaignaient guère, cela leur permettaient de jouir de la maison toute la journée. La raison de l'en empressement à éviter ainsi leur neveu et cousin était très simple ; en allant chercher Harry à la gare, à la fin du mois dernier, un homme curieux, avec un œil bleu qui ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens, les avaient prévenu de mieux traiter le jeune garçon ou ils auraient à faire avec lui. Plus terrorisés que quelqu'un n'apprenne leur secret que réellement couards, les Dursley ne voulant en rien provoquer cet homme avaient fait comme ils leur avaient été 'demandés'.

Dès les premiers jours de juillet Harry avait demandé à aller s'acheter des livres à Londres : des livres Moldus (non liés à la communauté magique) et des livres sur la magie et la sorcellerie. Vernon, bien que réticent à le laisser en contact avec cette communauté, l'avait conduit à Londres pour ses achats. Harry trouva un livre qui le passionna énormément : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ de J.R.R. TOLKIEN, ainsi qu'un livre sur la _Légende du Roi Arthur_. Après ces achats dans le monde Moldu effectués, il s'était rendu au Chemin de Traverse, pour les livres sur son univers à lui ; il avait alors demandé des livres de sorts et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après ça Harry était devenu un mur de pierre et un véritable fantôme pour les habitants du 4 Privet Drive.

Ce matin du 30 juillet, Harry se réveilla en sursaut après une nuit bien agitée. Il venait de rêver une nouvelle fois de son parrain décédé à la fin de l'année précédente par sa faute ... c'est en tout cas ce dont il avait essayé de se convaincre. Le Mage Noir s'était introduit dans sa tête pour lui faire croire que Sirius Black, son parrain, était en danger au Ministère de la Magie. Malheureusement le professeur avec qui il était chargé de se prémunir contre ce genre d'attaque, avait de vieux griefs encore vivaces envers James Potter, le père de Harry, et Sirius. Il avait prématurément cessé de lui enseigner l'Oclumancie. Harry s'était alors bêtement jeté dans la gueule du loup et son parrain, venu à son secours, avait alors trouvé la mort. Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais commençait à accepter l'évidence : Sirius ne reviendrait pas pour autant et il pouvait l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien et que « les personnes qui comptent vraiment sont toujours avec nous ... dans notre coeur. »

Il se leva et regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit, il indiquait 6h32. Il était très tôt mais Harry avait peur de refaire le même cauchemar et décida de ne pas se recoucher. C'est alors qu'il prit le troisième tome du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ qui s'intitulait _Le Retour du Roi._ Harry était littéralement absorbé par cette trilogie fantastique. Elle lui avait permit de remonter un peu la pente et de reprendre un peu goût à la vie. Lorsque tout semblait perdu et que rien ne paraissait pouvoir sauver la Terre Du Milieu ; il y avait toujours un personnage animé d'une faible étincelle d'espoir pour rallumer le brasier de leur courage, la source de leur force. Il avait peu à peu repris confiance en lui et croyait de nouveau au pouvoir de l'Amour. Le monde comptait sur lui et il serait là pour affronter son destin, même si cela devait le conduire à sa propre fin. Il se rappela soudain la prophétie que lui avait révélée son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier au monde, lorsqu'il était revenu de sa 'chevauchée sauvage' au Ministère : « les deux ne peuvent vivre tous les deux. L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre. » Ces mots résonnaient quelque fois dans sa tête, mais de moins en moins.

Après 2 heures de lecture il alla prendre sa douche et un (très) rapide petit déjeuner avant que ne se lèvent les Durlsey. Puis comme tous les jours depuis son retour il fit des devoirs pour l'école de 9h00 à 13h00. Lorsqu'il descendit pour se faire son habituel sandwich, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley étaient à table. Il entra dans la cuisine et esquissa un « Bonjour » tout juste murmuré. « Bonjour à toi Harry » avait alors répondu la famille en jetant des regards de tous côtés comme s'ils recherchaient quelqu'un à qui ils pourraient dire « vous voyez, nous le traitons bien. » Harry ne se formalisa pas de cette hypocrisie à peine voilée et repartit dans sa chambre une fois son 'déjeuner' préparé. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit sans remarquer que quelqu'un l'attendait ...

-- Hedwige ! ! Ça fait presque 2 semaines que je t'attends ! Où étais-tu ? explosa-t-il après quelque secondes.

Elle le regarda de biais comme pour lui dire « Dis-donc vous, vous n'avez qu'à le faire si vous croyez que c'est si facile ! » Visiblement il avait compris le message et la caressa en s'excusant. Il lui donna un morceau de son repas et la chouette s'envola dans sa cage dès qu'elle fut libérée de sa lettre. On pouvait lire dessus :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis ravi de constater que tu t'adresses à moi pour me demander cela ... en revanche je suis plus que navré de t'écrire que je ne peux satisfaire ta curiosité, encore moins par courrier._

_Sois prudent surtout,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. : le professeur Rogue t'autorise à suivre ses cours cette année ... si tu promets de travailler bien sur !_

Bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse, Harry avait gardé l'infime espoir de se tenir au courant des récents événements survenus dans la communauté magique, mais à quoi cela pouvait mener ... que pourrait-il faire de plus que l'Ordre ? Rien ! Il se résigna et fut même heureux d'avoir la possibilité de continuer les cours de Potion, même sans avoir reçu _Optimal_. Sûrement que Dumbledore avait usé de son influence. Qu'importe, il ; pourrait devenir Auror.

Vers 17h, il finit de lire son livre, pour la troisième fois déjà ! Il le connaissait par cœur. Il s'allongea pour réfléchir un peu, mais se releva rapidement ; rester allongé lui faisait un peu peur ces derniers temps. Ses efforts pour accepter la mort de son parrain commençaient à payer.

Il se plaça devant le miroir et pu observer ses changements physiologiques : il avait grandi, il devrait d'ailleurs s'acheter de nouvelles robes, il s'était développer musculairement, surtout au niveau du torse et des bras. Les 4 années de « Quidditch » ne devaient sans doute pas y être étrangères ...

Le lendemain, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Puis il descendit pour le petit déjeuner et demanda à son oncle s'il pourrait le conduire à Londres d'ici la fin des vacances. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre « Aujourd'hui même, si tu le souhaites. » « Je devais justement m'y rendre » ajouta-t-il les dents serrées. décidément, Fol Oeil les avaient vraiment traumatisés.

Une fois au Chemin de Traverse, Harry se rendit chez 'Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour Mages et Sorciers' afin de s'acheter de nouvelles robes et faire broder sur une splendide cape noire l'Arbre Blanc de Minas Tirith. La vendeuse fut d'abord surprise mais s'exécuta. Finalement le résultat était tout à fait remarquable, il se dégageait de cet emblème une sorte de puissance mystique. Harry était plus que ravi. Il en profita également pour prendre les livres et tout ce dont il aurait besoin pendant l'année.

À son retour, plusieurs chouettes et hiboux l'attendaient dans sa chambre. Sûrement des lettres de ses amis, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y en avait autant. C'est en lisant l'une d'elle qu'il réalisa : il avait 16 ans depuis minuit. Tous lui souhaitaient de passer un agréable anniversaire et lui disaient qu'il aurait ses cadeaux une fois arrivé à l'école. Il avait reçu une lettre de : Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey, Neville, Ginny, Luna (« comment l'a-t-elle su ? »), et tous les membres restant de l'_Ordre__ du Phénix_, Dumbledore y compris. Cela lui faisait très plaisir et il sourit légèrement de la lettre de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait réussi tous ses examens avec la mention _Optimal_ et il l'imaginait déjà en train d'exaspérer Ron avec les sujets qu'elle garderait cette année : « tous sans nul doute » se dit il en souriant un peu plus. Il avait hâte de la revoir ... Il rangea les lettres et alla se préparer à manger.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour la gare de King's Cross à Londres, ce matin du 1er septembre, accompagné de son oncle Vernon, Harry eu la très agréable surprise de découvrir sur le pas de la porte la famille Weasley au grand complet. Ils emmenèrent Harry sous les murmures audibles de Vernon « Bon débarras ! » Harry fit volte-face et envoya un sort de mutisme à son oncle. Depuis ses 16 ans, il n'était plus un sorcier de premier cycle et était par conséquent 'autorisé' à pratiquer la magie.

-- Cela vous apprendra à tenir votre langue oncle Vernon !

Un silence suivit ... Personne n'osait reprendre le jeune homme, et cela pour deux raisons : la 1re, il semblait énervé, la 2nde, tous en avaient eu l'idée, mais Harry avait été le plus rapide. Il était ravi de revoir cette famille ... un peu la sienne quelque part. Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient inséparables. Fred et Georges avaient du partir un peu après, ils devaient s'occuper de former leur gérant du magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Les affaires marchaient tellement bien qu'ils avaient ouvert deux magasins : un sur le Chemin de Traverse donc, et un à Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire avant son ouverture mais assurèrent qu'il ouvrirait très bientôt et qu'ils attendaient des visites.

-- Alors Harry ? Comment étaient tes vacances ? demanda Ron

-- Oh tu sais ... comme d'habitude : longues et ennuyeuses ! Heureusement on reprend l'école !

-- Mouais ... ça. c'est ton avis, répondit Ron, pas très convaincu par son ami.

-- Et toi Ginny, où en êtes-vous avec Dean ?

-- On a rompu pour les vacances ... enfin je l'espère.

-- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, dit-il gêné.

-- Tu ne savais pas en effet. Ce n'est pas grave.

-- Hum ... pourquoi avoir rompu pour les vacances ? demanda Harry

-- Ça permet de faire le point pendant cette longue période pendant laquelle on ne peut pas se voir. On doit en parler en arrivant.

-- Je ne trouve pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! ajouta Ron, visiblement personne ne devait toucher à sa petite soeur.

-- Laisse ta soeur faire ce qu'elle veut Ronald ! tonna leur mère. Elle est assez grande pour prendre les bonnes décisions !

Arrivés à la gare, Molly et Arthur Weasley laissèrent les enfants traverser la barrière pour se rendre sur la Voie 9¾. Là, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey les attendaient pour les conduire et les surveiller. Tout le monde était ravi de se retrouver tous ensembles ... à l'exception d'Hermione. Ginny sembla remarquer le trouble de Harry et lui confia :

-- Elle va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, et elle lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le taquiner.

-- Tu as sans doute raison. Elle n'oserait pas manquer le premier jour.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur tous les deux. Ron, qui jusque là parlait avec les membres de l'Ordre, arriva :

-- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-- Une histoire entre nous, ce n'est rien.

-- Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

-- Que vas-tu imaginer là ? répondit Harry, inquiet que le sujet ne devienne trop « glissant . »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les derniers wagons du train, les seuls encore vides. Ils installèrent leurs affaires dans le tout dernier compartiment et furent rejoint par Neville, puis Luna un peu plus tard.

-- Harry, tu peux venir me voir deux minutes s'il te plaît ?

-- Oui, bien-sur Profes ... Remus.

-- Tiens Harry, voici ton cadeau. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous alors je te la donne maintenant.

-- Merci, répondit-il les yeux emplis de larmes. C'est une chevalière n'est-ce pas ?

-- Oui en effet. Elle est un peu ... spéciale tu verras. Et puis voici un objet qui selon moi te reviens également, mais ne l'ouvre qu'à l'école, compris ?

-- Oui c'est d'accord. Merci beaucoup, je dois y aller maintenant, le train va bientôt partir ...

Le sifflet du train retentit donnant le signal du départ. Harry eu juste le temps de monter dans le wagon lorsque le train se mit en route pour Poudlard : sa maison.

-- Hermione ! Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Tu vas bien ?

-- Oh Harry ! et Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

Leur étreinte dura un peu trop longtemps au goût de Ron qui s'éclaircit la voix ... peu discrètement. Ginny lui donna un coup de coude qu'il ne comprit pas

-- Oui ça va très bien ! ... et toi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, prudemment.

-- Mieux rassurez vous ! Les premiers jours furent difficiles, mais maintenant j'ai accepté qu'il ne reviendrait pas ... même si parfois c'est encore dur à admettre, finit-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Harry rangea la boite mystérieuse et sa chevalière dans sa malle. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à ce moment la, laissant entrevoir Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes à ses cotes.

-- Toujours la toi ? questionna Ron.

-- Tu as un problème avec ça le miséreux ?

-- Oh tu sais ce que dit le proverbe : plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

-- Des idioties moldues ! Dire que tu aurais pu devenir un grand sorcier Potter ...

-- Pas besoin, il est DÉJÀ un grand sorcier ! répliqua Hermione.

-- Comme c'est mignon, la petite sang de Bourbe qui protège son petit ami.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent, ainsi que Parkinson et Bullstrode qui étaient arrivées peu avant. Harry fit signe aux autres de ne rien faire, ils les avaient senti se crisper et mettre leurs mains à leurs poches afin, sans doute, de prendre leurs baguettes.

-- Ce sont les tiennent que l'on voit derrière ? Tu n'arrives pas à choisir ? Harry se pencha pour mieux regarder les deux Serpentards. Oui je te comprend, aussi laides l'une que l'autre.

Le silence qui suivit était pesant. La remarque de Harry avait surpris tout le monde.

-- On se retrouvera Potter ! Tu paiera pour mon père ! Allez on dégage, l'air devient irrespirable ici !

-- Je suis disponible à toute heure, répondit Harry, cynique.

-- On doit aller à la réunion des Préfets Ron.

-- Mais Hermione, Harry vient de remettre Malefoy à sa place comme ça et tu veux déjà partir ?

-- Tout de suite Ron ! On en parlera plus tard ... tous ensemble !

-- Bon d'accord ! Ron lui tira la langue une fois qu'elle eu le dos tourné. À tout à l'heure tout le monde.

Peu de paroles furent échangées lors de l'absence des Préfets, guère plus que des banalités. À leur retour, la conversation fut toute autre ...

-- Wow Harry ! Je ne sais pas se qui t'est passé par la tête, mais tu la bien calmé le Malefoy ! dit Ron, enthousiaste.

-- Ouais ! dirent en cœur les autres, Hermione était moins à la fête.

-- Les choses changent ... les gens aussi, répondit Harry énigmatique. Il ne faut pas user de violence contre ces individus, ils ne méritent pas que l'on s'y abaisse. Gardez son calme et ne pas répondre à la provocation sont les meilleurs moyen de s'en débarrasser.

-- « Ne pas répondre à leurs provocations » ? Hum ... Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait Harry, intervint Hermione.

-- Non ... mais cela me démangeait trop, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. C'est un moindre mal que de lui avoir jeté un sort ... chacun de nous, non ?

-- Oui, moi aussi cela me démangeait, répondit Hermione un sourire charmeur accroché à ses lèvres à l'apparence si douce.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, le petit groupe eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver Hagrid, le demi-géant, fidèle à son poste pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

-- Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien ? On se voit plus tard, hein ?

« À tout à l'heure Hagrid ! » répondit le groupe en tentant vainement de couvrir le vacarme des première année. Finalement, ils se contentèrent d'un signe de main en se dirigeant vers les calèches qui les amèneraient au château de Poudlard. Harry fit une pause devant la monture qui était attelée à leur « véhicule. » Cette créature lui rappelait amèrement la stupidité et la suffisance dont il avait fait preuve il y a de cela deux mois. Elles avaient alors coûté la vie à son parrain, venu à son secours à lui ... et non l'inverse. S'il avait travaillé plus dur l'occlumencie, et s'était mieux contrôlé face aux sarcasmes de son Professeur de Potions, Sirius serait peut-être encore en vie ...

-- Avec des « si » ... Laissons le passé et les remords où ils sont ... loin derrière ! se ressaisit Harry.

Il rejoignit ses camarades dans la cabine tapissée de mauve foncé et celle-ci se mit en branle, en direction du château. Ils l'avaient entendu parler et personne ne souhaitaient faire une gaffe et lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, déjà bien difficiles à effacer.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle qu'ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur maison respectives : Luna chez les Serdaigles et les autres chez les Gryffondors. Seamus et Dean étaient déjà assis à la table des rouge et or.

-- Bonjour tout le monde, vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Dean.

-- J'avais hâte de reprendre les cours pour dire la vérité. Harry eu put jurer que Hermione souriait. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'aux récents événements de juin. Ici je pourrai aller de l'avant.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme chez les Gryffondors. La cérémonies de la répartition leur avait apporté 8 nouveaux élèves, 3 filles et 5 garçons. Dumbledore fit son discours habituels et ajouta :

-- Je suis sur le point de vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle. Il marqua une pause, comme pour s'assurer que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il n'y aura pas de coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Les murmures et les mécontentements fusèrent de toutes part dans la salle. Après quelques minutes de bruit infernal, il reprit la parole, au grand soulagement du Professeur McGonagall.

-- Je sais que cela est triste, mais ... une autre activité prendra place pour la remplacer. Il y a quatre ans, le Professeur Lockhart m'avait proposé d'ouvrir un club de duels. J'en ai repris l'idée en y ajoutant un petit quelque chose : la compétition. Une coupe de duels sera organisée cette année.

Cette fois ce sont les applaudissements unanimes qui emplirent la salle de leur vacarme assourdissant. Chacun exultait et se voyait déjà brandir la coupe du vainqueur.

-- Merci, merci. Un peu de calme je vous pries. Le tournoi débutera pendant les vacances de Noël, un peu avant la nouvelle année. Les éliminatoires auront lieu d'ici là. Vos Professeurs vous en parleront mieux un peu plus tard. Certaines règles seront fixées, naturellement : une limite d'âge notamment. Bonne nuit à tous.

Dumbledore regarda Harry le regard pétillant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se rappela très bien la 4e année où il avait du participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il n'était pas assez âgé. Dumbledore semblait avoir un peu rajeuni depuis leur dernier entretient. Son age semblait varier avec ses émotions pensa Harry.

-- Tu viens Harry, on monte se coucher, lui dit Ron.

-- Heu .. oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Je réfléchissait.

-- Toi, Harry ? Réfléchir ? Attends je m'assois ! C'était Hermione.

-- Tu te moques ? Attends un peu ! et il se lança à sa poursuite dans les couloirs, laissant Ron se charger seul des première année.

Leur poursuite les mena à la salle sur demande. Hermione s'y était cachée mais Harry savait comment faire pour la retrouver. Il demanda la salle où se cachait Hermione Granger, et elle était bien là. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais se mit à rire avec Harry. Que c'est bon de rire ! Ils firent apparaître deux fauteuils bien rembourrés près d'une cheminée où crépitait un feu, irisant la petite pièce d'un dégrade allant du rouge au jaune-orange.

-- Tu es au courant de ce qui se passé ... dans le monde magique j'entends ?

-- On ne t'a rien dit ? Voldemort ne s'est pas montré mais quelques meurtres étranges lui ont été attribués à travers tout le pays et même en Europe. Il doit être en train de rassembler des partisans. Nous avons au-moins permis de repousser une éventuelle attaque ...

-- Oui, à toute chose malheur est bon, dit amèrement Harry.

-- Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulait pas dire ça. Mais ...

-- Non tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai fait une erreur, et je la paye. Certes le prix est élève, mais telles sont les règles du Mage Noir, je dois m'y plier.

-- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, ce n'est pas à toi de l'affronter !

-- J'ai bien peur que si ma petite Hermione. Trelawney a fait une prophétie tu te souviens ? Elle s'est brisée au Ministère sans que personne ne puisse entendre son contenu. Mais une personne connaissait parfaitement cette prophétie ... dans son ensemble. Dumbledore me l'a révélée en juin dernier, lorsque j'étais dans son bureau.

Hermione fit les grands yeux.

-- Pour faire court, c'est lui ou moi !

Harry eut l'impression que Hermione allait perdre sa mâchoire tellement sa bouche était béante. Après quelques secondes elle se ressaisit :

-- Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ?

-- Si seulement ... Je l'ai noté dans un carnet que j'ai protégé par un sort de fidélité ... non ce n'est pas moi qui est fait le sort, je ne suis pas assez doué, pas autant que toi, en disant cela il caressa délicatement la douce joue de la jeune fille. Je te la lirai demain si tu veux.

-- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Harry, peut-être qu'il est préférable que non.

-- Oui tu as raison ... je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent du mal ... je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il t'était fait du mal à cause de moi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et alla mourir sur le revers de la main chaleureuse de la très jolie fille avec laquelle Harry conversait.

-- Tant que je serai à tes côtés, il ne m'arrivera rien, finit-elle en murmurant.

Harry pouvait sentir la respiration de sa camarade tellement leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Leur lèvres fusionnèrent dans un feu d'artifice de sentiments : joie, tristesse, amour, plaisir, désir ... Harry était submergé par cette vague et se laissa aller en arrière sur le canapé changé en lit, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine ferme et généreuse se coller contre son corps ... il aimait beaucoup cela. Leur baiser dura une éternité à leurs yeux, mais guère plus de quelques dizaines de secondes pour tout autre personne du château. Lentement elle se releva et le fixa du regard. Le soulagement des deux êtres pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux : ils éprouvaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Toutes ces années passées à côté l'un de l'autre et aujourd'hui, ils les passeraient ensembles. Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de son ami.

-- Ouuuuuuh, c'est bien musclé tout ça. ! J'adore !

-- Il y a encore du travail, mais c'est un bon début, ajouta-t-il sur un nuage.

Il restèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Lui, allongé sur le lit, caressant les cheveux bouclés de sa nouvelle compagne, elle, la tête posée sur son buste, endormie. Vers 1h00 Harry se leva et enchanta Hermione pour la mener au dortoir. Une fois sur place il la guida vers son lit et fila dans son propre dortoir, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible ; tout le monde dormait paisiblement, et Harry allait faire de même,bercé par de très beaux rêves ... que rien ni personne ne pourrait venir troubler, pas même Lord Voldemort.


	3. De surprises en surprises

Le lendemain Harry se leva avant les autres et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée était presque éteint. Seules quelques braises rougeâtres persistaient encore et diffusaient aux abords immédiats de la cheminée une chaleur agréable. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda les braises se consumer. Dix minutes plus tard Ron descendit et retrouva Harry sur le fauteuil.

-- Tu étais où hier soir et le début de la nuit ?

-- Dans la salle sur demande, pourquoi ?

Cela était tout à fait vrai, ni entièrement la vérité. Il ne voulait pas parler d'Hermione à Ron ... en tout cas pas pour le moment. Il ne savait comment il réagirait, alors ...

-- Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas, Hermione non plus n'était pas là, tu sais où elle était ?

-- Non, j'ai perdu sa trace. Elle a du se cacher ... et puis j'ai arrêté de la chercher après quelques minutes.

Harry n'aimait pas mentir à son ami, il devrait parler à Hermione avant celui-ci sinon ce serait la catastrophe. Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre leurs douches. Harry se dépêcha et alla écrire un message à l'attention de son amie pour la prévenir. Ron le rejoignit un peu plus tard et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner ensembles. La Grande Salle était presque vide. Une fois assis, le Professeur McGonagall se présenta à Harry et lui donna rendez-vous dans son bureau en fin de journée.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veux ?

-- Elle ne m'a rien dit, juste que j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir dans son bureau. Je dois y être pour 19h00. Au fait, qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année ?

-- Tu n'as pas écouté hier soir ? Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'arriverait que dans la journée, c'est pourquoi les cours sont annulés aujourd'hui pour toute la journée. Son nom c'est ...

Ron essaya en vain de se souvenir du nom du nouveau professeur. Il faisait beaucoup de grimaces pour aider sa mémoire mais rien n'y faisait, il l'avait oublié.

-- Je crois juste que c'est Mac... quelque chose.

-- Comme ça on n'a pas cour, c'est génial ! ... et en fait non, je n'étais pas vraiment la hier soir. Désolé.

-- Pas de souci l'ami. On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-- Pourquoi ne pas commencer à travailler ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Ginny, Dean à son bras, et Seamus.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en voyant le changement de Ron : il était passé du rose joyeux au blanc linge. Hermione risqua un coup d'oeil à Harry pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu le mot. Ce dernier détourna rapidement le regard de peur que son trouble ne soit trop perceptible par ses camarades. Elle fit de même mais ne put s'empêcher de rosir. Neville entra à ce moment accompagné de Luna.

-- Vous saviez qu'ils étaient ensembles ? demanda Harry qui avait été éloigné de ce monde depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

-- Non, mais je soupçonnais quelque chose, répondit Hermione. Et vous les gars, c'est pour quand ?

Ron recracha son jus d'orange sous le regard dégoutté d'Hermione. Harry fut parcouru par un petit frisson le long du dos : « à quoi joue-t-elle ? » pensa-t-il.

-- Avec Luna ?

-- Ron tu es désespérant !

-- J'ai peut-être une fille en vue, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione qu'elle seule pu apercevoir.

-- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? s'enquit Ron.

-- Rien de sûr pour l'instant, vous devriez bientôt le savoir de toutes façons.

-- Et toi Hermione, toujours avec Vicky ? taquina Ron.

-- Ce n'est pas Vicky et puis tu m'agaces ! Je ne te le dirai pas pour la peine !

-- Mais Hermy ...

Elle était déjà partie. Harry se leva et la rejoignit en lança un regard plein de reproche à son meilleur ami et lança à travers la salle : « Quand vas-tu enfin grandir ? »

Il la vit dans le parc, non loin de l'arbre au-dessous duquel il avait vu les Maraudeurs le jour de leurs examens des B.U.S.E.S., ses cheveux flottant dans la brise fraîche de ce 2 septembre. En s'approchant doucement il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait ... Il l'entoura de ses bras par derrière et lui donna un baiser dans la nuque.

-- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est à cause de Ron ?

-- Oui et non. J'en ai marre qu'il me taquine à tout bout de champ. C'est usant nerveusement et on dirait qu'il est très jaloux ... que dira-t-il quand il saura pour nous deux ?

-- On verra ça tout à l'heure. J'ai appris que nous n'avions pas cours de la journée et j'ai plein d'idées.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis la fit tourner et poursuivit son entreprise en la couvrant de baisers dans les oreilles ... puis glissa doucement le long de sa joue pour aller s'attarder sur ses lèvres au doux goût de vanille. Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, elle était le dos contre l'arbre et Harry avait sa main sur sa cuisse ... sous sa jupe.

-- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour faire ça jeune homme, demanda-t-elle malicieusement, ses yeux ne demandant pourtant que cela.

-- Oui vous avez raison mademoiselle, il est à peine 9h00. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. 21h00 serait-elle une heure plus convenable ?

Hermione parut réfléchir une fraction de secondes avant de répondre : « oui .» Puis elle se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement.

-- Je t'ai senti hésiter ... peut-être devrions nous attendre, non ?

-- Non c'est bon ... enfin tu as peut-être raison. Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas ...

-- Shh ...

Pour la troisième fois ce matin ils s'embrassaient. Harry la serra fort dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et la rassurer. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Après quelques minutes ils rentrèrent au château et allèrent à la salle commune de leur maison. Là, Ron jouait avec Neville aux échecs et gagnait largement. Ce dernier remercia silencieusement les nouveaux arrivant et s'enfuit à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ginny et Dean s'embrassaient dans un coin et Seamus ne semblait pas être présent ... ni Lavande ni Patil.

-- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Ron.

-- Pour ma part j'étais avec Hermione à essayer de réparer ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! répondit Harry, faisant semblant d'être furieux.

-- Moi j'étais avec Harry, je pleurais, dit Hermione feignant la rancune.

-- Oh ... heu ... en fait je voulais heu ...

-- Dis-le Ron !

Ginny s'était approchée en apercevant Harry et Hermione entrer.

-- Heu ... oui ... Voilà, je voulais, heu ... m'excuserpourtoutal'heure.

Hermione posa son regard sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce tour à tour.

-- Vous avez entendu quelque chose vous ?

Tous répondirent que non.

-- Bon ça va ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit cela tout à l'heure et je ne recommencerai plus ! Voilà, ça va comme ça ?

-- Oui c'est très bien, répondit Hermione avec un air amusé.

Ron avait pris sa teinte habituelle : rouge écrevisse ! Tout le monde souriait et il finit par craquer lui aussi. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, Harry regagna la chambre et entreprit d'ouvrir la boite mystérieuse : que cela pouvait-il bien être ? ...

Ron ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry en train de pleurer devant un bâton de bois.

-- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-- La baguette de Sirius.

-- Qui te l'a donnée ?

-- Lupin.

-- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

-- Si mais c'est difficile. Si je ne suis pas retourné au Q.G. c'est parce que je n'étais pas prêt. Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et même Mundungus m'ont demandé si je voulais retourner là-bas pour finir les vacances ... mais j'ai refusé. C'est encore trop tôt. On verra pour Noël ...

-- Oh, et moi qui croyait que tu aimais être avec tes Moldus. Quel imbécile !

Sans le vouloir le rouquin venait de consoler son meilleur ami : tous ses ennuis ne paraissaient plus qu'être des futilités qu'il surmonterait sans difficultés. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était son meilleur ami, celui sur lequel il pourrait toujours compter.

-- Tu sais quoi ? Si rien ne me l'interdit, je retournerai là-bas à Noël !

-- Chouette ! Heu ... tu nous inviteras ?

-- Évidemment !

Harry lui lança l'oreiller à la figure. Ron s'étant baisser, le polochon se dirigea vers la porte qu'ouvrit Seamus. Très vite la bataille gagna le reste des Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune. La plus grosse bataille de polochons de l'histoire de tout Poudlard venait de débuter : les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. Toutes les années étaient mélangées. Elle dura jusqu'au environ de 12h28 (lol), heure à laquelle les participants commençaient à être tiraillés par la faim. Hermione et Harry s'occupèrent de ranger les dortoirs des filles et des garçons respectivement. Ron s'occupa de la salle commune seul, les autres étant descendus manger.

-- Ron ...

-- Oui ?

-- Il faut qu'on se parle.

-- Bien-sûr Hermione, c'est à cause de tout à l'heure.

-- Il y a bien un lien mais pas de rapport direct.

-- Tu m'intrigues. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-- Eh bien voilà, on a remarque que tu étais jaloux de Victor.

-- Ah ... celui-là, répondit Ron sur un ton d'exaspération.

-- C'est exactement ça oui. Eh bien c'était pour te dire que je ne suis plus, et que je n'ai même jamais été, avec lui.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina.

-- Attends je n'ai pas fini. Je ne suis donc pas avec lui, mais ... je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre ...

-- Qui ça ? demanda Ron surpris.

-- C'est un ami à toi, dit Harry, enfin ... jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas.

-- Je le connais ? Qui est-ce ? Allez dit le moi Hermione !

-- Bah en fait c'est un ami très proche de toi.

-- Hum hum ! C'est Seamus c'est ça ?

Harry faillit tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis. Soit Ron le faisait exprès, soit il était vraiment stupide. Harry ne savait laquelle des deux options était préférable.

-- Non, plus proche encore ... tu es même en train de lui parler en ce moment ...

-- Harry ? !

-- Heu ... oui c'est moi, répondit l'intéressé très mal à l'aise. Mais c'est tout nouveau et on avait envie de t'en parler avant mais les choses sont allées très vite et ...

-- Wow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Harry et Hermione osèrent s'interroger du regard, Ron semblait ailleurs de toutes façons.

-- Tu n'es pas fâché, demanda Hermione.

-- Fâché ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois fâché ? répondit Ron après être redescendu sur terre.

-- Bah tu étais jaloux de Victor ...

-- C'était un ennemi, Harry est mon ami, je le connais bien et je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi. Mais c'est vrai que je vais peut-être devoir vous laisser seuls maintenant, ajouta-t-il la voix pleine de dépit.

-- Mais non, dit Harry. On voudrait que cela reste plus ou moins « secret », je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, surtout Malefoy si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

-- T'inquiète pas, je saurai garder ma langue, parole de Ronald !

Ron fit un geste avec sa main. Sans doute voulait-il faire le geste que font les moldus quand ils gardent un secret, mais Ron avait visiblement mal compris. Il agitait les mains autour de sa bouche dans un ballet puéril.

-- C'est pas comme ça, hein ?

-- Non en effet, mais c'est pas grave, ça commence à rentrer, répondit Harry sur le point d'exploser.

-- C'est ça, moque toi de moi.

-- Bon ça suffit, intervint Hermione, il faut aller manger maintenant ou il ne restera plus rien.

Le trio passa l'après-midi dehors, allongé sous l'arbre des Maraudeurs, comme l'appelait Harry. Hermione se reposait sous l'arbre tandis que les garçons s'amusaient à lancer des galets dans le lac et à celui qui lancerait le sien le plus loin. Harry était le meilleur car Ron ne connaissait pas ce jeu. Ils parlaient entre eux des filles, d'Hermione et de ...

-- Katie Bell ! ?

-- Shh ! Tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant ou quoi ? Bah oui ... elle est jolie et puis elle a été très gentille avec moi l'année dernière quand j'ai fait parti de l'équipe et tous ce qui a suivit.

-- Tu lui en a déjà parlé ?

-- T'es fou ! rugit Ron sur la défensive. J'arrive même pas à lui dire « bonjour », alors lui demander de sortir avec moi, pas la peine.

-- Il y a un bal cette année, tu devrais l'y inviter, dit Harry avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Regarde Neville, il a bien réussi à sortir avec une fille.

-- C'est Luna. C'est pas une fille.

-- Je te trouve peu courtois envers cette demoiselle Ronald Weasley. Elle est très gentille, mais différente. Ce n'est pas un monstre ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-- Ça va j'ai compris. C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as qu'à choisir la fille qui te convient, moi c'est pas aussi simple.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

-- Regarde toi-même.

Harry se retourna et aperçut un groupe d'une dizaine de fille en train rigoler et de s'enfuir lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que leur couverture était compromise.

-- C'est comme ça depuis l'année dernière déjà, mais tu n'as même pas remarqué. Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien d'être avec ... Tu-sais-qui. Au fait ... vous l'avez fait ? demanda-t-il très curieux. Un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage.

-- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires mon vieux.

-- Allez Harry, dit moi juste si vous l'avez fait ou pas.

-- Non.

-- Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

-- Je viens de te répondre ! Et puis il est trop tôt de toute façon, c'est tout frais d'hier soir.

-- Ah ! Tu me raconteras ?

-- Je ne sais pas encore s'il se passera quoique ce soit de plus entre nous, on verra bien ...

-- Il se fait tard les garçons, il faut y aller. On va manger ?

-- Sortie de tes rêves Hermione ? On arrive tout de suite.

Harry regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était déjà 18h40. Il avait rendez-vous dans 20 minutes avec la Directrice des Gryffondors.

-- Allez-y sans moi, je dois aller voir McGonagall dans son bureau dans 20 minutes. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

-- Elle sera fermée, on t'emmènera un peu de nourriture. On viendra te chercher à son bureau.

-- D'accord Hermione, merci.

Il donna un baiser à Hermione, en s'étant préalablement assuré que personne ne pouvait les voir, puis s'élança dans le parc où soufflait une légère brise qui apportait à ses narines le délicats parfums de l'automne. Une fois dans le château il se contenta de marcher : il n'était pas en retard et ne voulait pas être puni par Rusard.

-- Entrez ! dit une voix autoritaire à travers la lourde porte en chêne massif.

-- Bonsoir Professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?

Les traits du Professeur McGonagall se détendirent à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait devant son large bureau tout en bois, bien rangé et dégagé.

-- En effet Harry ... ou M. Potter si vous préférez ?

La surprise devait se lire sur son visage, il n'avait pas l'habitude que sa Directrice l'appelle par son prénom, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il répondit :

-- Harry c'est bien ... mais inhabituel. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-- Non non, je me disais que cela pourrait être plus « convivial .» Je vous ai demandé de venir pour plusieurs raisons. Commençons par le début ; vous avez eu en juillet dernier vos 16 ans, vous êtes donc en second cycle. Souhaitez-vous passez votre diplôme de transplanage ?

-- Mon ... heu oui Professeur ! Mais je ne sais pas comment procéder.

-- Ne vous en faites pas, quelqu'un s'en chargera ... Non le Professeur Rogue sera très occupé cette année, vous n'aurez pas de cours particuliers avec lui.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille l'occlumencie, ses émotions étaient comme un livre ouvert que tout un chacun pouvait lire.

-- Bien, ceci est donc réglé. Ensuite, êtes-vous toujours intéressé par le métier d'Auror ?

-- Plus que jamais, bien que l'on ne parle pas de Lui, je sais qu'Il ne reste pas inactif.

-- Avez-vous des informations à nous communiquer Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

-- Non je le regrette sincèrement. Mais j'ai parfois des flashes des endroits où il se trouve. Non ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de comparable aux crises que j'avais l'an passé, de brèves images uniquement.

-- Bien, je crois savoir que le Directeur désire vous parler.

-- Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

-- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi M. Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et le Professeur Dumbledore, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais s'il demande à vous voir, vous irez, compris ?

-- Bien Professeur, répondit Harry les dents serrées.

-- Bien ! Vous m'en voyez ravie. Passons à autre chose ... ah oui ! Le club de duel est ouvert à tous les élèves depuis la 6e année, avez-vous l'intention de vous y inscrire ?

-- Heu, oui sans doute. Vous m'avez convoquer pour savoir cela ? demanda-t-il plus que surpris par la question.

-- Non, mais ... je serai ravie d'avoir ce trophée dans mon bureau, finit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Cela le fit sourire également.

-- Les Professeurs sont-ils autorisés à aider leurs élèves ?

-- Bien-sûr que non voyons, où serait l'intérêt ?

-- Bon, tant pis.

-- Ne prenez pas cet air abattu, vous vous en sortirez très bien j'en suis sûre. Ce tournoi se déroule par équipe de deux. Les éliminatoires pour déterminer les couples se dérouleront le mois prochain. Ensuite, ceux qui détermineront quels seront les couples finalistes auront lieu aux vacances de Noël.

-- Très bien, merci Professeur McGonagall.

-- Je ne peux vous entraîner, mais je peux tout de même vous conseiller dans vos lectures. Je dois vous revoir au cour de cette semaine, je vous communiquerai une liste de livres qui pourraient s'avérer utiles lors de vos ... combats.

-- Merci beaucoup Professeur. Cela fait plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé à nouveau. Puis-je rejoindre mes amis ?

-- Bien-sûr, faites Harry. Et merci bien. Ah une dernière chose : le Professeur Dumbledore devait annoncer l'arrivée du nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce soir, mais comme vous étiez ici ... Il se prénomme McLagan, c'est un écossais. Vous pouvez sortir, bonne soirée.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Harry qui le laissa perplexe. Il sortit du bureau et retrouva ses amis qui l'attendaient dehors dans le couloir.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? questionna Ron.

-- Elle voulait savoir si j'avais l'intention de participer au Tournoi et si je voulais passer mon diplôme pour transplaner.

-- Wow c'est génial ! Tu as dis oui ? demanda Ron excite.

-- Bien-sûr que oui ! Il y a quelque chose que j'ai trouvé étrange chez elle aujourd'hui. Elle m'a appelé Harry et m'a fait un clin d'oeil en me souhaitant une bonne soirée juste avant de sortir.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent cherchant à se sonder l'un l'autre.

-- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

-- Heu non, répondit Hermione. Ron, tu vois de quoi il parle ?

-- Heu non, non plus.

Harry n'était pourtant pas convaincu ; Ron était devenu aussi rouge que lorsqu'il était gêné ou mal à l'aise. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-- Tu crois que nous aurions préparé une fête ou quelque chose comme ça pour ton anniversaire ou parce que cela nous faisaient plaisir de te revoir ? Non mais franchement ...

Le portrait pivota ...

-- Évidemment Harry, on est là pour ça non ?

-- Une puissante onde sonore atteignit ses oreilles. Une cinquantaine de personnes venait de hurler : « SURPRISE ! » à son entrée dans la salle commune.


	4. Mystères

Harry était sur un nuage. Tous ces gens venus pour lui. Il était très ému, à la limite des larmes. Chacun le salua et le félicita pour ses 16 printemps. Tous les Gryffondor étaient là, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. après quelques minutes cependant, seuls ses amis restèrent : Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ron, bien-sûr. Lavande et Parvati n'avaient pas tenu à rester non plus. En revanche, les frères Crivey le voulaient eux, mais Ron les en dissuada en montrant fièrement son insigne de préfet. Battus, ceux-ci renoncèrent et montèrent se coucher, résignés.

Harry reçu ses cadeaux : Hermione lui offrit un livre sur _Les Forces du Mal_ et un autre sur les _Sorts et Enchantements utiles au combat_ ; Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus offrirent à Harry un Vif d'Or sur lequel était gravé :

_Harry Potter_

_Notre attrapeur, notre ami, notre héros !_

-- C'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter, reprenez le.

-- Si regarde c'est facile, répète après nous : « Merci les amis, je vais en prendre soin. »

-- Merci beaucoup, je vous promet de le garder précieusement avec moi.

-- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a aidé à le trouver, dit Neville. Elle était tellement fière de ce que j'avais accompli au Ministère grâce à toi. J'ai même une nouvelle baguette regardez.

Il montra une très jolie baguette en sapin, avec en son cœur un poil de licorne, signe de pureté. Une chouette, frappa au carreaux de la salle commune au même instant faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Hedwige apporta un message à son maître.

_Bonsoir Harry,_

_J'aimerai te voir dans mon bureau demain, après les cours. J'ai à te parler de choses importantes._

_A. Dumbledore_

-- Dumbledore veut me voir demain ... décidément tout le monde a des « choses importantes » à me dire, dit-il amer.

-- La lettre ne dit rien d'autre ?

-- Non, mais parlons d'autres choses voulez vous ?

-- Il te reste encore des paquets Harry, regarde.

-- De qui sont-ils puisque j'ai déjà ouverts les vôtres ? demanda-t-il très intrigué.

Il décida de s'attaquer à ce qui devait être une boite rectangulaire. Au désespoir de tous, il était écrit dessus : « À n'ouvrir que si tu es SEUL ! ». Venant de Maugrey cela ne surprenait pas Harry : il craignait toujours une conspiration visant à le tuer, mais connaissant mieux le personnage depuis l'année passée, il décida qu'il serait seul pour ouvrir celui-là. Il y avait un long paquet près de la cheminée, mais il serai le dernier à être ouvert. En déballant un autre cadeau il découvrit un journal intime.

-- Fais attention Harry ! le prévint Ginny. Il peut être ensorcelé.

-- Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, je suis sûr que c'est sans danger, il vient de Tonks.

L'objet en question était superbe : une magnifique reliure de cuir maintenait le tout et un petit lacet permettait de fermer le journal. Un mot était glissé dedans.

_Une fois que tu auras lu ce message, brûle le._

_Seul toi (et ceux que tu auras choisi) sera capable de lire ce qui est écrit dans ce journal. Les explications sont données à la fin. ATTENTION ! Sois sûr de retenir ce qui y est écrit car une fois que tu l'aura brûler ..._

_Fais bon usage des cadeaux de Maugrey et Lupin ... ils peuvent être très utiles tu verras. Note tout ce que tu veux dans ce carnet, et garde-le avec toi ..._

_Tu-sais quoi se joint à moi pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire._

_Tonks_

Bien que déconcerté par le message, il rangea le carnet dans sa poche et entrepris d'ouvrir le dernier et plus volumineux paquet. Il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur mais Harry savait de qui cela provenait. Une lettre était posée sur le dessus et on pouvait lire d'une écriture régulière et soignée de couleur émeraude :

_Elle te sera plus utiles qu'à moi._

Ses sentiments étaient partagés : devait-il ouvrir le paquet ? La curiosité fut la plus forte et il déchira l'emballage. Il s'agissait d'un boite en ébène très foncé. De l'ivoire y était incrusté sur le dessus formant les mots :

_Ultima ratio regum_

_In hoc signo vinces_

-- Quelqu'un comprend ce que ça dit ? demanda Seamus.

-- C'est du latin, répondit Hermione. Ça dit en gros : « Le dernier argument des Rois ; Par ce signe tu vaincras »

-- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne connais pas Hermione ? demande Ron.

Elle lui tira la langue pour seule réponse.

-- Ouvre vite Harry, le pressa Dean.

Harry s'exécuta et tous eurent le souffle coupé. Dans la boîte se trouvait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor (il faut imaginer Andurìl (l'épée d'Aragorn dans le _Retour du Roi_) et non celle du 2e film). Son nom était gravé sur la lame. Harry la reconnue avant même d'avoir lu le nom sur la lame. Il avait dû s'en servir lors de sa deuxième année, contre le basilic. Il la prit dans ses main et regarda de l'autre côté, une autre inscription latine y étais gravée :

_Uti, non abuti_

Comme pour répondre Hermione dit :

-- « User, ne pas abuser » Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi on t'a offert cette épée et qui surtout ?

-- Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry. Je demanderai à Dumbledore demain. Si nous allions nous coucher ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-- T'as raison, on recommence les cours demain, acquiesça Hermione. Mieux vaut être en forme !

Ils montèrent tous se coucher. Mais une fois que Harry fut certain que tout le monde dormait, il prit ses cadeaux et redescendit. Il ouvrit la boite que lui avait offerte Maugrey. Au début il ne compris pas ce que c'était, puis il aperçut un mot au fond de la boite.

_Cet instrument pourra t'être très utile pour surprendre tes adversaires ... surtout que je sais que tu as deux baguettes._

_VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !_

_Maugrey_

« Il ne changera jamais » pensa Harry. Un petit dessin expliquait comment se servir des lanières de cuir. Elles permettaient de cacher sa baguette le long de l'avant bras de façon à faire croire que l'on n'en n'avait pas. Il pourrait s'en servir pour y mettre celle de Sirius, « toujours utile en cas de coup bas » pensa-t-il. Il se chargea du journal de Tonks et le 'paramétra' de façon à ce que les seules personnes capables de le lire soient : lui, Hermione, Ron, Lupin et Dumbledore. Il hésita longuement avant de l'inclure dans la liste. Sa rancune était tenace mais il était tout de même le plus grand sorcier au monde et n'avait toujours voulu que son bien.

-- Je ne vois guère comment cette épée pourrait m'être plus utile qu'à vous Professeur. Je ne peux pas vraiment la porter toujours sur moi. Nous allons avoir plein de choses à nous dire ...

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua une lettre posée sur l'une des tables. L'écriture était brouillon et elle semblait avoir été rédigée à la hâte.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu aura le temps de continuer Soins aux Créatures Magique, mais j'espère quand même que tu viendras me voir dans ma cabane de temps en temps._

_Je ne peux te donner ton cadeau dans l'école ... tu comprendras en le voyant. Viens vite le chercher._

_Hagrid_

-- À quoi a-t-il encore pensé ? J'espère en tous cas que ce n'est pas dangereux.

Harry pris la feuille de parchemin et écrivit derrière :

_Cher Hagrid,_

_Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir assister à vos cours cette année, mais cela me ferait vraiment plaisir._

_Je passerai demain à l'heure du déjeuner vous voir, mais pas la peine de préparer à manger, je prendrai un repas rapide._

_Je suis impatient de découvrir ce que vous mijotez !_

_Comment va la famille ?_

_À demain, Harry_

Harry espérait qu'il comprendrait l'allusion à son demi-frère Graup, le géant. Sur cette dernière réflexion, il décida de monter se coucher. Les rêves portent conseils paraît-il ...


	5. Une ère de changements

Harry fut debout de bonheur le lendemain et réveilla Ron pour aller déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Ce dernier aurait bien préféré dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais Harry avait beaucoup insisté ... Une fois dans la Grande Salle Harry raconta à ses amis ce qui s'était passé la veille une fois qu'ils furent partis se coucher.

-- Tu est redescendu après ! Et tu ne nous a rien dit ? !

-- Tu as lut la lettre comme moi, elle disait « SEUL » ! Alors je suis descendu SEUL.

-- À part vos petites querelles ... que disait cette lettre ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry leur raconta tout et n'omis pas de mentionner le cadeau mystérieux de Hagrid.

-- Je me demande ce que cela peut bien être ... avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout.

-- Tu as raison Harry, reste prudent, l'avisa Hermione, un sourire espiègle accroché à ses douces lèvres légèrement teintées de bordeaux par son rouge à lèvre..

-- Vous avez gardez quoi comme cours ? demanda Ron.

-- Tous ! répondit timidement Hermione ... Et vous ?

La bouche de Ron manquait de peu de toucher le sol. Comme Harry s'y attendait, Ron devenait rouge écrevisse. Sans doute voulait-il dire à Hermione que c'était n'importe quoi, mais pas avec Harry à côté compte tenu des circonstance ... où alors « il s'est simplement rendu compte que sa réaction était puérile » pensa Harry.

-- Moi je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite à garder Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'aime beaucoup Hagrid mais je ne sais pas ... je verrai ça avec lui tout à l'heure.

-- En tout cas moi j'ai arrêté Potions, bon débarras ! On a quoi là ? demanda Ron qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

-- Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal toute la matinée et cet après-midi on a Potions avec Harry. Après nous avons ... heu attend je regarde. À voilà, Métamorphose. Tu as quoi toi l'après-midi ?

-- Soins Magiques. Ça à l'air sympa et puis il fallait choisir entre ça et Divination alors ...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais Ron ne la vit pas faire. Cette année ne serait pas différente des autres, ils poursuivraient leurs incessantes querelles puériles de collégiens pré pubères. Un élément nouveau n'était pourtant pas à négliger : la relation qu'entretenaient désormais Harry et Hermione. Bien que sa réaction fut celle d'une personne tout à fait compréhensible, il fallait toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

-- Allons-y pour ne pas être en retard.

Le Professeur n'était pas encore dans la salle à leur arrivé. Le groupe décida de s'installer vers le milieu en position intermédiaire. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de changer de place en fonction de leur Professeur et de leurs affinités envers lui. Tous les membres de l'A.D. étaient présents, ils avaient tous choisi de garder cette matière ... peut-être en espérant que Harry continuerait à leur donner des cours. Ils étaient une vingtaine environ dans la salle, et Drago n'y était pas à leur grand soulagement. Sans doute préférait-il maîtriser les Forces du Mal plutôt que de les combattre.

« Grave erreur tactique » songea Harry surpris par cette pensée. Il devenait un peu tacticien et stratège, il anticipait et avait une vue bien plus globale de la situation actuelle que Ron ne pourrait jamais en avoir, même si on l'a lui expliquait avec de petits dessins. « Pour vaincre un ennemi, connaît ses points forts, pour l'anéantir, apprend ses points faibles. » songea-t-il, toujours plus surpris. Il ne remarqua même pas l'entrée du Professeur sortant du bureau « maudit. »

-- Bonjour chers élèves !

-- Bonjour Professeur !

-- Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir certaines bases des années précédentes.

La salle se mit à murmurer d'un seul homme : « Oh non ! On veut voir de nouvelles choses ! ... » Bien loin de trouver cela gênant, le Professeur McLagan attendit patiemment que les bavardages cessent d'eux-même.

-- Je constate que nombre d'entre vous estiment leurs connaissance des programmes des années passées suffisantes pour poursuivre. Voyons cela. Hum ... M. Thomas et M. Longdubat je vous prie. Venez me rejoindre pour un petit duel amical. Testons vos capacités.

Les deux élèves mal à l'aise s'exécutèrent et se firent face. Leur combat dura bien 5 minutes durant les quelles McLagan prenait des notes sur un parchemin. Impressionné par la prestation, le Professeur poursuivit l'expérience avec d'autres élèves et finit par faire passer tout le monde deux par deux. À la pause, tous étaient passé sauf Harry. Hermione avait une nouvelle fois briller et émerveiller un Professeur par ses capacités et ses connaissances.

Une fois de retour dans la salle le Professeur poursuivit :

-- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous très doués en effet. Le Professeur Ombrage a fait des miracles, ajouta-t-il rieur à l'attention de Harry.

Visiblement il était au courant au sujet de l'A.D. Voyant qu'il n'appellerait pas Harry pour combattre, Ron fit mine de le lui faire remarquer. Le coude appuyé de son ami dans les cotes l'en dissuada.

-- Malgré vos réticences vous avez malgré tout révisé vos acquis.

Les airs béats et hagard de la salle en disaient long sur la crédulité de ces adolescents. Seuls Hermione et Harry semblaient avoir saisi le subterfuge astucieux. L'année promettait d'être excellente et passionnante.

Le reste du cour permis de revoir les créatures magiques et de faire deux ou trois remarques au sujet des combats menés plus tôt dans la matinée. À la fin du cours le Professeur interpella Harry :

-- M. Potter, pourrais-je vous voir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

-- Allez-y, je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle.

Après un dernier regard à son amie, il suivit le Professeur dans ce bureau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-- Asseyez vous je vous pris. Vous êtes sans doute bien moins impatient que votre ami M. Weasley de savoir pour quelle raison vous n'êtes pas passé devant la classe, mais la voici tout de même : on reconnaît les compétences de quelqu'un non pas en l'observant, mais en observant la façon dont il enseigne. Voilà pourquoi après avoir vu toute la classe, il était inutile de vous faire passer.

-- Bien. Merci, est-ce tout ?

-- Non Harry ce n'est pas tout. Sa voix se fit plus grave, plus sérieuse. Les choses évoluent, et elles le font très vite. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu comprends tout ce dont je suis en train de te parler. Quelque chose de grand se prépare en face et la bataille sera rude, certains n'y survivront pas.

À ces mots Harry eu l'impression qu'une vieille blessure enfouie depuis longtemps se rouvrait.

-- Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents parce que Voldemort les a tué et mon parrain est mort il y a peu par ma faute ! Je sais tout ça !

-- Je comprend votre colère mais je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

N'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé, Harry se rassit dans le fauteuil moelleux en face du bureau.

-- Mon intention n'était pas de vous blesser, si tel fut le cas je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. Je souhaitais vous mettre en garde Harry. Nous savons tous que le Mage Noir veut votre mort, vous êtes le reliquat de son échec passé et la preuve vivante qu'il n'est pas invincible. Vous gêner son accession au trône du pouvoir et il ne laissera rien entre lui et ce trône. Il fait appel à d'anciennes magies très puissantes et très dangereuses.

-- Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire moi ? demanda Harry sous le choc, légèrement agacé.

-- Rien, mais quand ces puissances destructrices seront libérées, ce sera à vous de les combattre.

-- Moi ? Et pourquoi pas le voisin ? Quelqu'un pourra-t-il enfin m'expliquer pourquoi il m'en veux autant ? Stupide prophétie !

-- Elles le sont toutes.

-- Vous êtes au courant ?

-- Je sais uniquement ce qu'il m'est nécessaire de connaître pour vous entraîner.

-- Pardon ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne.

-- Oui c'est cela. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a invoqué afin de vous préparer à ce qui se prépare.

-- Comment ça « invoqué » ?

-- Il est encore trop tôt pour te l'expliquer ... disons pour l'instant que je ne suis d'ici. Mais cela n'a que peu d'importance pour le moment. Seule votre entraînement est important.

-- Que devrais-je faire ?

-- Manier l'épée qui se trouve dans votre chambre à la perfection, tel est votre objectif. Il vous faudra l'apprivoiser et la maîtriser comme le faisait Godric Gryffondor, voire mieux que lui.

-- Super, et après ? demanda Harry insolent.

-- Après ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt jeune impatient. La patience mène à la sagesse Harry. Je vous nomme mon assistant personnel. Vous pouvez-y aller.

Comprenant que la discussion était terminée et qu'il était vain de poursuivre, Harry se résigna à sortir. Les choses allaient vite, trop vite. Un tournoi de duels, des cadeaux mystérieux, des professeurs énigmatiques et maintenant le voilà propulsé au rang d'assistant du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Avec tout cela il n'avait plus le temps de se rendre dans la salle ou il ne pourrait aller chez Hagrid pour récupérer son cadeau. Il mangerait mieux le soir et décida d'aller de suite chez le demi-géant. Dès son arrivée Hagrid le serra dans ses bras puissants tant et si bien qu'il failli le tuer par strangulation. Après quelques instants où Harry pu récupérer son souffle, ce dernier remarqua de « petites » blessures sur le visage de son ami.

-- Graup ne s'est toujours pas calmé ?

-- Si mais il s'ennuie beaucoup tu sais, il ne peut presque rien faire alors ... il joue avec moi. Mais évidemment, il est très fort alors voilà ce qui arrive parfois quand il ne fait pas attention, dit-il en montrant son visage légèrement tuméfié.

-- Hum ... je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais je dois me rendre ne cours dans peu de temps ... je venais pour la surprise ... se risqua Harry.

-- Oui bien sûr, suit moi. Il est derrière un peu en retrait dans la forêt.

-- Heu ... pourquoi toutes ces précautions Hagrid ? C'est légal n'est-ce pas ?

-- En fait ... pas tout à fait mais n'ai crainte, il n'est pas dangereux. Visiblement Hagrid était un peu gêné.

-- « Il » ? C'est vivant ?

-- Vois par toi même, nous y sommes.

Le coeur de Harry manqua de s'arrêter net tellement le choc était violent. Se promenant insouciant à l'orée de la forêt au milieu des broussailles, Buck, l'hippogriffe qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, était son présent. Décidément tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour lui rappeler la mort de son parrain. Cependant il n'en voulait pas à Hagrid, il croyait sûrement bien faire.

-- Merci Hagrid, dit-il des larmes dans les yeux, je suis très touché.

-- Je suis ravi que cela te fasse plaisir. Je m'en occuperai pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à venir le voir quand tu auras du temps libre.

-- Je risque de ne pas en avoir beaucoup cette année, malheureusement.

-- En parlant de cela, il est peut-être mieux que tu ne suives pas mes cours cette année finalement. Tu pourras faire mieux connaissance avec ton hippogriffe comme ça. Tu pourras même aller voler avec lui, mais uniquement si tu fais attention Harry.

-- D'accord.

Le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé lors de son premier vol sur Buck était resté gravé au fer rouge dans sa chair. Un seul mot : transcendant. L'idée de recommencer l'expérience emplissait de joie son coeur déjà beaucoup meurtri malgré son jeune âge. Après une dernière étreinte, il alla caresser son hippogriffe et rejoignit ses amis l'attendant au château.

-- Où étais-tu passé ? On t'a attendu tout le déjeuner ? le questionna Hermione.

-- Avec le Professeur McLagan et Hagrid, je lui avait promis de passer au déjeuner. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, rendez-vous ce soir à l'endroit habituel.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Si les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semblaient réservés aux non Serpentards, celui de Potions était leur fief sans nul doute possible. Seuls Harry et Hermione ne faisaient pas parti de cette maison et Rogue était là pour le leur rappeler. Il passa tout le cour à les rabrouer, surtout Harry, pour le plus grand plaisir des Serpentards qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer chaque fois, redonnant toujours plus de vigueur à leur directeur de maison. Il n'eut de cesse de vanter sa bonté, pour lui avoir permis de poursuivre ses cours malgré ses piètres résultats aux examens, qu'au son libérateur de la cloche de l'école.

Sans un mot ni un regard, les deux rouges et or sortirent des cachots et se rendirent en classe de Métamorphose. Ron les y attendait déjà, un sourire aux lèvres, mais voyant la mine déconfite des ses camarades il s'inquiéta.

-- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-- Rogue, marmonna Hermione.

-- Oh je vois.

-- Je ne marcherai pas dans son jeu cette fois, non pas cette année.

Harry semblait déterminé à tenir tête à son Professeur. Il verrait enfin de quoi est capable un Potter !

-- Veuillez être plus attentifs en cours au fond, surtout vous M. Weasley.

La classe étouffa un rire et Ron sa gêne, bien mal dissimulée en fin de compte. Le cours terminé ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune pour travailler ... ou ne rien faire, comme Ron. Harry avait refuser de jouer aux échecs avec lui préférant travailler les nombreux devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà, pour la plus grande satisfaction de sa compagne.

Après son devoir sur les potions, Harry quitta la salle pour son rendez-vous avec le Directeur. Il devait s'y rendre plus tôt mais il voulait faire comprendre à la personne qu'il tenait responsable de la mort de son parrain qu'il ne se plierait plus à ses quatre volontés. Au moment de prendre le couloir qui le conduirait à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de son Directeur, il aperçut ce dernier assis dans un fauteuil devant la statue.

-- Ah, Harry bonsoir. Comme tu ne connaissais pas le mot de passe je me suis que j'allais t'attendre dehors. Si nous rentrions nous mettre au chaud, je crois j'ai attrapé froid.

Sans un mot Harry le suivit dans son bureau. Il se sentait coupable qu'il soit tombé malade par sa faute. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec lui, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il lui voulait quelque mal que soit.

-- Non Harry, tu n'y est pour rien si je suis enrhumé. Je suis vieux et le moindre courant d'air me rend malade. Je t'en prie, assieds toi.

-- Vous lisez dans mes pensées Professeur ?

-- Tes émotions sont très puissantes et il est très facile pour qui sait observé de lire ce que tu ressens. Jamais je ne me permettrai de lire dans les pensées de qui que soit, je te prie de me croire.

-- J'aimerai autant que cet entretien soit le plus bref possible. J'ai encore du travail à finir.

-- Oui bien-sûr je comprend. Je t'ai demandé de venir car tu dois avoir des questions concernant cette rentrée plutôt atypique. Tout d'abord, bien que cela te soit pénible j'en convient, il te faut poursuivre l'occlumencie. Le Professeur Rogue ne souhaitant plus assurer ces cours, j'ai demandé à Kingsley Schakelbot de venir te l'enseigner.

-- Bon et ?

-- Ensuite tu dois te demander pourquoi le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal t'a nommé son assistant, non ?

-- Ça et autre chose également. Que suis-je censé faire et d'où vient-il ?

-- Je crains qu'il ne soit encore trop tôt pour te dire d'où il vient, mais tu n'auras rien de très compliqué à faire. Ton travail consistera essentiellement à l'aider à préparer les cours.

-- Pourquoi moi et pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'aide, n'est-il pas assez compétent ?

-- Oh que si, il est très compétent, tu t'en apercevras très vite. Étant son assistant tu pourras déambuler à loisir dans les couloirs à toute heure.

-- Je le fait déjà, répliqua-t-il encore plus sèchement.

L'impertinence dont il faisait preuve aurait découragé les plus patients, mais Dumbledore ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, ses yeux bleus toujours aussi pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, posées sur son nez crochu.

-- Oui je le sais bien, et ce depuis ta première année ici, mais là tu pourras laisser ta cape à tes amis pour qu'ils viennent avec toi. J'imagine que vous n'y tenez plus à trois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-- Vous croyez tout savoir, hein ? Comment n'avez-vous pas vu ce qui allait se passer au Ministère ?

Le ton de Harry était progressivement en train de monter.

-- Où étiez-vous quand les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués ? Où était le « Grand Dumbledore » ? Hein ? Où était-il lorsque Sirius est mort ?

-- Je comprend ta colère et la souffrance que tu ressens Harry ? tenta Dumbledore afin de calmer son élève.

-- NON ! NON VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS !

Maintenant il hurlait littéralement, son visage avait pris la teinte de celui de son oncle lors de ses pires colères : violet.

-- VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE PERDRE TOUTE SA FAMILLE À CAUSE D'UN SEUL HOMME !

Et puis il s'interrompit. Un long silence suivit de déferlement de reproches trop longtemps enfouis. Enfin l'abcès était percé, cela ne pouvait qu'aller mieux maintenant. Dumbledore poursuivit après quelques minutes, une larme sur la joue.

-- Non tu as raison, je n'ai pas perdu _toute_ ma famille par la faute d'un seul homme. J'ai pu sauver un membre : mon frère, qui tient au jour d'aujourd'hui un bar dans Pré-au-Lard. Tu le connais d'ailleurs.

Il fit une pause, le ton était dramatiquement sérieux et calme. Et comme un flash dans la nuit, tout devint clair. Harry compris : Lord Greendewald avait dû assassiner toute sa famille. Par ailleurs il était vieux comme il le disait lui-même, il avait dû voir mourir bon nombre de ses amis, ceux de l'Ordre notamment. Dumbledore continua son récit :

-- Alors que je combattais le Mage Noir Greendewald, celui-ci en profita pour envoyer ses subalternes tuer ma famille. Lorsque j'ai compris la supercherie, je suis retourné immédiatement chez moi pour y découvrir les corps sans vie de mes proches. Mon frère seul à réussi à se cacher. Si je n'était pas arrivé, lui aussi serait mort ... par ma faute.

Harry voulu s'excuser mais aucun son ne pu passer le seuil de ses lèvres.

-- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pas plus que tout à l'heure d'ailleurs. Oh bien-sûr ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce qui t'arrive, il me reste un frère, mais je m'en voulais aussi énormément. Ma femme était toute ma vie et je n'ai pas su la protéger, aujourd'hui _tu_ es toute ma vie, et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

À ces mots Harry éclata en sanglots. Comment avait-il pu être aussi arrogant ? Il ne valait pas plus que ce que pensait de lui Rogue. Dumbledore fit apparaître une boîte remplie de mouchoirs magiques qui essuient les larmes tous seuls, puis il ajouta :

-- Mais ces choses sont bien lointaines désormais, laissons le passé où il est ... loin derrière, non ?

Sa voix était de nouveau malicieuse.

-- J'ai moi aussi pleuré, puis j'ai accepté que je n'y pouvait rien et que je n'en n'était pas responsable et ...

-- Oui ? demanda Harry qui avait réussi à se maîtriser enfin.

-- Je suis allé botter les fesses de Greendewald et des ses acolytes !

Cela redonna des couleurs à Harry.

-- Promet moi de travailler sérieusement cette année, surtout avec le Professeur McLagan, il t'enseignera l'art du combat à l'épée. Tu dois maîtriser cet art avec ta nouvelle épée. Promets-le moi Harry.

-- Je vous le promet, dit celui-ci très solennellement.

-- Une dernière chose et tu pourras y aller, ne répète pas ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau, cela doit rester entre nous. Entendu ?

-- Comptez sur moi.

Le ton n'était plus ni méprisant ni hautain, mais chaleureux. Ils avaient fait la paix.

Harry regagna la salle des Gryffondors vers onze heures. Seuls ses amis étaient encore là, à l'attendre. Harry leur raconta toute sa journée excepté le passage sur la vie de leur Directeur.

-- Un hippogriffe ? demanda Ron abasourdi.

-- Enfin Ron, ce n'est pas le plus important, c'est la menace qu'il faut considérer ! s'emporta Hermione.

D'un geste doux et expert, Harry lui pris la main pour l'apaiser et éviter un bain de sang, tandis qu'il faisait signe à Ron de laisser tomber. Il parlèrent longtemps de ce que pouvaient être les entraînements que Harry aurait à suivre. Au bout de deux heures ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Ron comprenant tardivement qu'il rentrerait seul, finit par laisser les amoureux en tête à tête et regagna le dortoir des garçons.

-- Enfin seuls, murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa douce.

Cette dernière frémit au souffle dans son oreille.

-- Quels sont vos projets pour ce soir jeune homme ?

-- M'allonger sur un canapé dans les bras d'une charmante jeune femme et suivre mes pensées là où elles me conduiront. Connaîtriez vous une personne qui pourrait-être intéressée s'il vous plaît ?

-- Peut-être ... saurez-vous rester sage ?

-- Il faut voir, cela dépendra de la demoiselle.

Ils s'étendirent sur le canapé. Rien de sérieux ne passerait cette nuit. La journée avait été chargée, ils étaient fatigués et surtout ... pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils suivirent Ron peu de temps après, juste le temps de se dirent deux ou trois mots doux et de s'embrasser. Là, devant les escaliers qui les mèneraient chacun à leur dortoir respectif, il se firent une promesse : « avant Noël ... »


End file.
